


The Night's Beginning

by DreamOfDestiny



Series: Night and Day [1]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Blood and Torture, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/M, Hurt Lucifer, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, Panic Attacks, Physical Abuse, Protective Michael, Psychological Torture, Psychological Trauma
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2018-12-23 13:36:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 11
Words: 10,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11990895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamOfDestiny/pseuds/DreamOfDestiny
Summary: When the bigger plan slowly unravels itself, nothing will ever be the same, while a certain demon and an angel crew search for the cure. It's only a matter of time before Lucifer's mortality starts taking effect.





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here it is! Have one introductory chapter before there's a slight period of absence. This was going to be part 2, but for some reason that's not working. Night and Day, which shows as Part 2, will be considered a prequel. And I may consider a Part 3 as a sequel... maybe... we'll see what happens.

Falling asleep didn't come easy for Lucifer, who had remained staring at the ceiling of his penthouse for a portion during the night, stunned by his newfound mortality, only managing to get some rest at midnight. Chloe had long since gone, looking and acting completely normal, still being able to properly bid him goodbye, as if everything she'd learned held no effect on her. Lucifer, on the other hand, had the most fitful sleep, tossing and turning from both sides, having the most frustrating dreams of his newfound mortality and for some reason his fall from grace. He jolted up, gasping for air, then finally settled down after he got comfortable on the bed. He awoke with bleary-filled eyes, blinking groggily, nearly stumbling to the floor when he tried standing. He changed any his usual suit, growling in annoyance when his hair stayed this untidy mess ( _kinda like Harry Potter_ ). He gave up once it was only half-correct, unable to keep it properly smoothed down for some strange reason, stalking out of the nightclub with a moody expression in his chocolate eyes. To his oh most _wonderful_ luck, he pulled back, nearly heading straight into the street, hearing the loud honk of a car. Lucifer snarled beneath his breath, angrily walking over to his Corvette. The drive to the station should've gone perfectly until a cop pulled him over, asking why he'd gone over the speed limit. 

"Why, my mistake," purred Lucifer, grinning from ear to ear. To his annoyance, and lack of remembrance that he was mortal, the cop simply looked at the former archangel with an unimpressed look. 

"You're going to pay the ticket," the cop sighed with an irritated look. 

Glaring, the nightclub owner pulled out his wallet, handing over the needed cash. 

"Don't let it happen again." 

"You look horrible," Dan commented, taking in Lucifer's half-asleep appearance. The fallen angel's hair was unkempt, eyes brimming red from not sleeping well. He shot a glare at his partner's ex-husband and answered in a thick amount of sarcasm. 

"Thank you for stating the obvious!" Lucifer replied, flashing one of his snarky smiles. Upon seeing Chloe, a genuine smile appeared on the dark-haired man's face. 

"Ah, detective! How are you?" The nightclub owner chirped. 

"Hello, Lucifer. I'm doing fine," replied Chloe despite all the questions she had. Despite her initial shock from learning that Lucifer was in fact the Devil, an actual fallen angel, she managed to hold herself together considering Lucifer's state from the day before. She couldn't help yet snicker silently at the sight of Lucifer's now wild hair. 

"We should go. We've got a case." Chloe continued, leading the way, only to pause once she noticed Lucifer's car parked off to the side. "Does that even have a license?" 

Lucifer's smile faltered, unable to figure a way of responding. 

"Alright, keys." Chloe sighed, holding one hand out. 

The dark-haired angel-turned-mortal spluttered, staring at the detective with wide eyes. "But that's a fine car!" He hissed. 

"You don't have an actual license. Until you pass the test, you're not driving it," Chloe stared in a no-nonsense voice. She smirked at seeing the crestfallen look on the civilian consultant's face.   

Lucifer huffed before sighing dramatically and took out his keys, handing them over. His partner rolled her eyes and dropped the silver object into her pocket. 

"Lucifer?" Chloe asked, halfway to the crime scene. 

"Mm?" 

"...what's it like? Up there in heaven?" 

Lucifer hesitated, eyes drifting downwards. "Well, it's as nice as one would expect. Surely, you have far more interesting questions than that." 

A flurry of questions were ringing off in her head, but Chloe only asked one. 

"You're still the same Lucifer I know, right?" 

"I've never changed." Lucifer answered. 

* * *

Once the detective and the civilian consultant parked on scene, they were immediately led to today's victim. A man, appearing roughly in his middle forties, with brownish hair with dried blood on his body. On his wrists were two strange-looking symbols, which Chloe didn't recognize. She caught sight of Lucifer watching the body carefully, his eyes narrowed sharply, head cocked to the right as confusion and puzzlement settled on his features. 

"Something wrong?" Chloe asked. 

"No, not really," replied Lucifer, giving her one of his reassuring smiles. He wasn't lying; nothing was wrong, but for some reason the symbols drew his attention closer.  They seemed familiar, somehow, yet he couldn't for his life remember why. Chloe stared at him, almost suspiciously, before giving up. One of the members of the forensics team came over, stating that their victim's name was Sam Andrews. 

"Lucifer?" A voice snapped the fallen-angel-turned-mortal out of his thoughts. 

"Yes?" 

"Hey, you can tell me when something is bothering you, alright?" Chloe spoke, her tone laced with concern. 

Lucifer mentally scoffed, knowing that if the detective could see what he really looked like she'd never want to see him again. He felt his heart starting to race, making him frown, brushing it off as a side-effect from his current mortality. He started getting extremely hot, cursing the fact that he'd thought it a good idea to wear a dark suit with the blasted sun in the way. 

"There's not much else for us to do. Cause of death won't be revealed quickly. I'll drop you off and have Maze pick up your car." Chloe stated. 

Lucifer sighed, following the detective back to her car. He was honestly surprised that she didn't ask him anymore questions about his past. Admittedly, he was secretly thankful, but the mortal fallen angel didn't dare say it out loud. He frustratingly cooed at the sight of that obnoxiously adorable Yorkshire puppy being walked on the sidewalk.

Chloe bit back a giggle, earning herself an annoyed glare from the consultant. 

Right at that moment, Lucifer groaned as he heard his stomach rumbling from sudden hunger. 

"You want to get a bite?" 

"I'd love to."

Mortality sucked. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pay close attention to anything mentioned; there's a reason why the past was brought up. This is merely an introductory chapter, the fun is only just beginning.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Forgive me if this is short. I only include summaries during extra scenes, other times I don't because I like leaving my fans in suspense so I don't accidentally reveal something.

"Feeling better?" Chloe asked as Lucifer finished devouring the last of his burger, clearly starving. Her partner gave a sheepish grin, causing the blonde to fondly roll her eyes. 

"Why wouldn't I be, detective?" Lucifer questioned with a sinfully innocent expression. 

"Are you ready for me to take you back?" 

The cheerful attitude of the fallen-angel-turned-mortal seemed to fall, but he nodded all the same. Chloe frowned at him yet shrugged it off, guessing it was a part of his newly recquired mortality. 

"Then let's go," she finally said. 

Lucifer followed after her, jumping back in time to avoid running into a civilian, nearly stepping onto the street. He snarled, "Watch it!" Chloe couldn't help herself when she started giggling, earning an annoyed glare. 

"I- oh, this is a pain!" 

"Yeah, well, not everyone's a fallen angel whose turning human." Chloe retorted fondly.

The pair made their way over to the parking lot, which was situated near an alleyway, looking for the detective's vehicle. Lucifer suddenly stopped, the hairs on the back of his neck raising up, causing his partner to look at him strangely. Before either of them could react, the mortal angel was slammed hard against the wall, spitting out a flurry of insults. He struggled furiously to free himself, but the hit to his head had left him disoriented. Chloe stared, wide-eyed, shouting at the person to let Lucifer go. 

 "Get off me!" The dark-haired man snarled. 

 "You don't have any idea what's coming, morningstar," the voice hissed. 

Lucifer's eyes flashed angrily, but they remained their normal chocolate brown. He was suddenly released as the figure, who he guessed had actually been a demon or even an angel, took off. 

 "Don't chase him, detective," the nightclub owner glowered. He hissed sharply in pain, bringing a hand up to rest against the back of his head. It took him a moment to realize his hair was now matter with blood and he stumbled forward, caught by Chloe who cautiously led him towards the car. 

 "We'll get it cleaned when we get to the nightclub. You'll be- Lucifer?" 

 Spots danced in the fallen angel's vision as he managed a weak nod. He knew it had been a hard smack and the loss of blood left him with the frustrating concussion he was currently experiencing. His eyes began closing, vaguely hearing Chloe shouting his name, before everything went black. 

* * *

 

 "-awaken soon."

 Lucifer groaned when he came to, noting how he had a bandage wrapped around his forehead. He still felt somewhat woozy, taking small steps, before nearly collapsing again. The mortal angel was caught by...

Chloe. 

 "That was a nasty hit, but you should be fine soon. Do you want water?"

 Before he could answer, Mazikeen appeared with a glass of water and some pills. Lucifer glared at her, reluctantly taking the white things, downing them with his drink. He hated this feeling yet there was little he could do. 

 "You alright?" Chloe asked. 

 "Mm..." Lucifer let out a half grunt. He sat back down on the couch and let himself relax, glaring ahead. 

 "You'll feel better tomorrow. I'll pick you up," the detective told him. 

 Since Lucifer was still half-dazed, he barely heard Chloe leave, falling asleep only minutes after she walked inside the elevator. 

* * *

 

 Chloe's mind was still reeling from what had happened. She could accept that Lucifer was the devil, who suddenly started turning mortal, but she didn't understand why he'd been attacked. The only thing that made sense might be someone, for some reason, holding a grudge and wishing revenge upon on her partner. 

Worry gnawed at her, wondering what could become of Lucifer now that he had lost his powers. She would continue to work with him, finding it oddly fascinating that he was truly a fallen angel. The consultant had never lied to her, aside from some half-truths, she just chose not to believe him. 

 The detective sighed as she arrived to her home, smiling when she heard her daughter, Trixie, running up and hugging her. 

 "Hey, monkey," the blonde female chuckled. 

 " Mommy! Are you alright? You look tired. "

 "Yeah, baby. Everything is fine. Lucifer got sick, that's all."

 Trixie frowned at the response. "Is he going to be okay?" She asked. 

 Chloe could only smile softly, glad that Trixie had taken a liking to Lucifer even though she didn't know why. Her daughter loved her father, Dan, but held a strong interest for the fallen angel. 

 "He's going to be fine. It'll only take a day." 

 Her child seemed happy with the response and bounded off to the living room, turning on the TV where the sound of some cartoon came blaring on. Chloe headed towards the kitchen and began fixing up dinner for the night, still thinking about her partner. She continued telling herself that Lucifer was going to be fine and even then something kept her mind set that things would change in ways she wouldn't expect. 

* * *

 Somewhere, in an unknown location, two figures were talking. One had cold eyes that seemed to be looking directly inside the sounds of people while the other wore a hooded robe, keeping his or her identity secret. 

 "I take it the plan has worked?"

 " Yes. The Morningstar has fallen mortal. He is powerless now. "

 "Excellent."

 "Should we act now?"

 " No, we shall wait. Everything will fall into place soon enough. "

A few ways ahead, a man was pacing back and forth, concern setting in his eyes. He had heard rumors of what had happened and he had to do something, but he didn't know how the reaction would go. All he knew was that whatever did occur unsettled him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things are slowly changing for Lucifer. Plans are being formed and an old figure will soon make an appearance. Any guessed as to who the mysterious person at the end was? 
> 
> The two figures will leave their mark and who knows what could happen with our favorite fallen angel. It's only a matter of time. 
> 
> Tick, tock.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucifer deals with his mortality and secrets are starting to come out; tick, tock

A couple days had passed and thankfully Lucifer's concussion cleared, but Chloe remained a bit unnerved. She was still a bit worried over her partner, who even as a mortal was attacked. Lucifer took the two days off as recovery, deciding to pass the time regaining his ability to properly walk without getting disoriented, returning once the pounding headache had cleared. Chloe had to wonder how their current case would go, now that the consultant didn't seem to hold the power he once did before the accident. She couldn't help but feel somewhat guilty over what had happened, thinking that things might've gone a little different if she hadn't been held at gunpoint. Luicfer still decided in wearing his suits, the black tie crookedly fastened onto his dress shirt, a rich smile still forming on his face. 

"What's the update, detective?" Lucifer purred. 

Their current case, which involved the man that had been killed with strange markings on his body, was going nowhere. The fallen-angel-turned-mortal and the detective headed off to the victim's former place of work. The former archangel exited the vehicle, delighted that he was finally part of the action in their current case. He smiled warmly towards one of the employees who looked at him strangely before walking away. "What can I help you with?" 

"We have a few questions to ask of your co-worker, Sam Andrews. Did he have any enemies?" 

"Wh-Why would y-you think that?" The woman stammered. 

Lucifer could easily tell that the woman, a young girl with coppery-brown hair, was lying and smiled from ear to ear, simply knowing through the way she hesitated in coming with a response. Forgetting his current dilemma, he took a confident stride towards the woman, her nametag reading Daisy, flashing one his charming grins. 

"Now, now, we both know that's not entirely true, is that right? Tell me, what are your true dark secrets, hmm?" Lucifer purred, or at least he tried to. Seeing the way that Daisy blinked at him, the stunned expression on her face, followed by her comment left him dumbstruck. 

"Okay, if this is your way of hitting on me, I'm not interested." 

Lucifer stammered awkwardly over his words, his cheeks tinged with red from embarrassment, glaring at Chloe who was biting her lip to keep from bursting into laughter. Oh, that was humiliating, remembering how he didn't have his powers at the current moment. He huffed in discontent, knowing full well that even if Daisy said the truth, there would be no way of easily pulling out the information from the employed woman. Lucifer said nothing else as he followed Chloe back to the parking lot, grumbling in annoyance beneath his breath.

"What did you expect to happen?" Chloe teased. 

"Oh, bloody hell! It's not my doing that I'm stuck in this state," snarled the fallen angel. This was frustrating, the lack of his gifts, how he was now mortal, trapped without his consent. He sighed as his partner drove him back to Lux, making movements with his fingers. Suddenly, without so much as a warning, Chloe parked the car off to one side. She glanced at the dark-haired consultant, concern etched on her face. 

"What's bothering you?" 

"Nothing, detective, I assure you," answered Lucifer. He cursed the fact that he didn't need to be so honest now. The fallen angel sighed, wondering if this was some sort of punishment or the work of someone trying to kill him. He noticed how Chloe didn't seem like she was driving towards Lux. "Where exactly are you going?" 

Chloe parked the car at the local beach, gesturing for her partner to follow. The pair reached the sand as she sat down beside Lucifer, both not saying anything. Lucifer's eyes widened a bit, feeling the way his heart seemed to quicken out of nowhere, slowly touching the detective's hand. It was so calming, peaceful even, but he knew the moment probably wouldn't last all things considered. He was still the Devil, even now, and the moment that Chloe became aware of his true form the bond they shared would surely shatter. And if he was right, then whoever was after him hardly cared for the life of a mortal. 

* * *

"Enter." 

"You called for me?" A soft-spoken voice rang out. 

"Yes, I have a mission for you, my sweet. The spell has been delivered and he is now completely vulnerable. Within the next full moon, you will bring him to me. Is that understood?" 

"Of course, master. I will exactly as you ask."

"Feel free to do as you want to him, but don't kill him. I want him to suffer for what he has done." 

The mysterious person walked out, wondering just how they were meant to capture a fallen angel. Smiling, they disappeared from view. 

* * *

Lucifer, having been dropped off at Lux, sighed, entering his penthouse, glad to finally get some well-deserved rest after realizing he wasn't getting his powers anytime soon. He collapsed onto the bed, eyes drifting shut, not even bothering to change out of his suit. Dreams plagued his mind, tossing and turning from side to side. He couldn't see anything in his vision, only continuous darkness and the sensation that he was trapped. The former archangel shivered against his will, jolting up, his face glistened in sweat. 

He stumbled back towards the bar, pouring a half bottle of whiskey onto a glass. Lucifer downed it, his mind flashing back to when he had been knocked unconscious and turned human, but nothing about it seemed to stand out. He just knew he had to protect Chloe right at that moment, not wishing for her risk of safety. The mortal angel set the whiskey glass down, heading over to his piano, snarling as he was suddenly slammed to the ground. Lucifer fought furiously, seeing a pair of glowing eyes, teeth bared like an angry wolf. 

"Get off of me!" The fuming human growled. 

"Come on, morningstar. Fight me," his mysterious attacker hissed into his face. 

Lucifer swung his hand forward, letting out an angry yell of pain, feeling a claw digging into his leg. He moaned, blood dripping onto the floor, still attempting to free himself. Without warning, there was a blast of energy, knocking his opponent away from him. Lucifer blinked as he saw the form of his rescuer. If he had his wings, they'd have drawn out, bristling with fury. The mortal angel growled lowly in his throat like a vicious wolf. 

"Careful, we wouldn't want him getting hurt," Lucifer's attacker smiled.

Lucifer caught sight of another gust of wind followed, sending the demon flying in the air. His rescuer snarled, drawing out a blade, flinging it at the creature. The demon hissed sharply as the other stalked closer, walking similar to that of a panther moments away from striking. 

"Never touch... my-" 

Lucifer's vision dimmed, eyes glazed over, watching the traitorous demon and the other fight. It's a dance, blades striking each other but the connection never faltered. Shielding his chocolate irises from the sudden light that filled the room, Lucifer groaned, gasping out. He stumbled onto his feet, surprised he hadn't been unconscious on the ground. Glaring at the figure, he stood deathly still, not saying anything.

"Luci-"

"Don't! You've got no right to be here!" Lucifer spat. 

"I'm trying to help! Don't you understand?" 

"I understand clearly! Get out, get OUT!" 

"It's about-" 

"Out. I don't want to see you." 

Lucifer watched the other sigh, slowly exiting the nightclub.

What a night. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... any guesses as to who Lucifer's rescuer might've been? 
> 
> Sorry about a lack of update; I've been really busy recently. Due to the voting, Night's Beginning is going to be worked on first. Alpha and Omega will be delayed; it's going to be rewritten and will only have one chapter up for right now until this series ends.  
> Until next time!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, here it is. I'm so sorry for the lack of update, but I've been busy with school and soon applying for scholarships. I hope you enjoy this chapter! 
> 
> I'm going to find quotes and add them in later, I just wanted to give you a special treat.

Lucifer hissed sharply in pain as he cleaned off the blood from his leg, relieved that the injury wasn't too deep and wouldn't interfere with his work. He slowly stood up, half-limping towards his penthouse, hearing the distinct rustling of feathers. He growled in fury, lunging at his brother who cried from the surprise, sending them tumbling to the ground. Lucifer yelped when he was knocked across the floor, the appendages of wings pinning him down. He fought to free himself, twisting wildly like a wild dog.

  
“Brother, please! Enough of this,” the voice spoke.

  
The mortal angel scowled yet ceased his struggling as the wings were removed from his body.

  
His brother said nothing, a frown upon his face, hands held up in a non-threatening manner. The angel’s eyes were piercing blue like the heaven’s starry blue sky and light blonde hair, which reminded one of the sun. His wings were slightly wide, a brilliant combination of yellow and navy-blue. He wore a simple white suit, blue tie tucked inside the dress-shirt. 

  
“What are you doing here?” Lucifer snarled.

  
“Luci-”

  
“No! You cannot be here…”

  
“I-”

  
“You have no right… Michael.”

* * *

 

“It doesn't make sense. Why is he mortal?” Amenadiel sighed. Angrily stalking beside him was Mazikeen, her knives hidden inside her jacket.

  
“This wouldn't have happened if he hadn't gotten shot!” The she-demon hissed.

  
“It might have occurred either way.”

  
“You don't know that!” Mazikeen barked.

  
“And what if someone's after him? Don't you think they might try again?”

  
Maze scowled, going ahead of the semi-fallen angel, suddenly freezing as a magical signature rang into her senses, clouding the atmosphere. She raised her hand, eyes narrowed, as she prowled forward like a tiger, only to snarl when the remaining traces of magic started fading. The only remnants were thin lines containing the auras, which still wasn't enough since they ended near an alleyway.

  
“We were so close,” Amenadiel frowned. The angel called out to his grace, attempting in drawing the signature, yet he soon grew weak. He grunted softly, a wave of pain crashing down upon him, like something, or someone, prevented him from searching. He staggered a bit then managed to recover his walking, heading behind Mazikeen in the direction of the parked vehicle they had arrived in.

  
Standing in the shadows by the alleyway, a figure lurked, waiting for signals to strike.  
Lucifer could hardly believe his brother, the same one who cast him down and turned him into a monster, a force that people fear, was actually here. Rage burned inside him yet he turned it down, settling for an angry glare, not understanding why Michael would be here now.

  
“You have a minute.”

  
Michael sighed, “Lucifer, I know we have our differences.”

  
His younger brother let out a bitter laugh, shooting the elder a dark look. How dare he? Michael knew nothing on what Lucifer had endured, all the pain and suffering in Hell, the loneliness. The Fall was far bigger than a few differences. To Lucifer, it was an act of betrayal from both his own brethren, who shunned him as if he were a merely a disgrace, and Father for allowing his son to be thrown out like a dog.

  
“You've got thirty seconds.”

  
He longed to access his own grace, the only connection he had with the divine, the old life he once kept dear. He could care less about his wings, a constant reminder that he was forced to act like a good son with no concept of free will, a remembrance of the emptiness he had felt in his time as Hell’s ruler, realizing Father, God himself, never cared for him. Hell was nothing but eternal darkness, a void without love or joy, no sense of freedom. There was no light or hope, simply a vast world of oblivion and torture. Lucifer’s hand clenched yet he remained deadly silent.

  
“I know you're mortal. I-”

  
“Oh, you must really love that! Now, I'm not the problem anymore!” Lucifer let out a harsh, humorless noise.

  
“That's not it, Samael! I am not trying to take advantage of you.”

  
A wave roared in the fallen archangel’s ears, his breath caught in his throat. He felt both hands start trembling as he staggered back, causing his foot to collide against the bed and landed hard on his butt. No one had called him Samael in a very long time.

  
“Why did you call me that?” The former Prince of Darkness asked.

  
“I-It's hard to forget who you were back then.”

  
“My name is Lucifer,” the mortal angel growled, all shock gone from his voice.

  
“Yeah… I forgot. Luce-”

  
“Time’s up, Michael. Leave.”

  
“No.”

  
“What?” Lucifer squawked.

  
“Listen to me. Someone is hunting you. They want to kill you and likely take over Hell.”

  
Lucifer’s eyes narrowed sharply, looking suspicious and wary. “How do you know this?”

  
“Something alerted me from the mortal world. I couldn't feel your grace and it's not hard to piece the rest together.”

  
“That doesn't explain why you're here, Michael. You cast me down like I was nothing!”

  
“You're still my brother, Sa- Lucifer!” Michael snarled.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There you all go! I am not abandoning this story; I just needed to take a leave because of school. And no, I'm not dead.  
> Hope you enjoy this chapter!

_“The belief of a supernatural force is not necessary; men alone are quite capable of every wickedness.”- Joseph Conrad_

“What do you mean he's not in your possession?” A voice hissed, a pair of calculating eyes boring into the demon.

“He… He got away…”

“He. Got. Away? How do you allow an angel to escape your grasp?!”

The demon shrunk back for even he feared his master’s reaction.

“I want him found and brought here. Do. I. Make. Myself clear?”

Chloe was driving off to Lux, getting the sudden distinct feeling she had to get there… and fast. The detective pulled her vehicle to a stop, setting it into park right beside the night club’s lot. Chloe frowned when she caught sight of a couple black feathers on the ground. There was no way it could've been Lucifer especially now that her partner was mortal as far as she knew. Heading inside, Chloe reached the elevator, pressing the button that took her directly to the club’s bar. Her eyes widened at the sight of scuff marks by the piano like there had been a struggle.

“Lucifer!” She shouted.

There was a brief moment of silence when she finally noticing her partner, Lucifer, coming her way, but her eyes widened considerably as she saw that he was limping heavily. Behind was another man, someone with short blonde hair that seemed almost golden and sharp sky blue eyes. Instinctively, Chloe drew her gun, aiming it at the blonde-haired male.

“Alright! Who are you?” She snarled, wondering if this was the man who had attacked Lucifer.

He sighed a bit, eyes shining with slight annoyance, raising both hands carefully.

“I mean no harm to him. My name is Mike.”  

Chloe blinked in sudden shock and slowly lowered her gun. She felt embarrassed, coming to the conclusion that there was no point in Lucifer’s attacker staying at the nightclub. “Then… who are you?” She asked.

“Michael.”

Michael. Chloe gasped in surprise at the realization of who Michael. Michael the archangel. The detective remembered one day when Lucifer complained about his brother, an archangel with the same name who he admitted had cast him out of heaven, but back then she never believed her partner.

“You're-” Trying to say that she was in the presence of another angel left Chloe reeling, still coming with the terms that the heavenly did exist.

“It's alright. I will not harm you, Chloe.”

Michael found this woman, the miracle child who had been chosen for great things, very intriguing. Her soul was bright, filled with light, hardly touched by darkness, which in itself left the archangel awed since a lot of humans had been touched by the night. The blue-eyed warrior could tell she had a destiny ahead of her and leave a mark on the world, even if in the end no one ever knew.

“How do you know my name?” Chloe asked, clearly wary of someone she just met.

“I know the important people. You are special, my dear, and it is essential that you receive protection,” Michael continued. Father had assigned him to make sure Chloe fulfilled her prophecy for she was the light that countered Lucifer, the Omega to the Alpha. Or maybe… she was the Alpha.

“I don't understand.”

Michael smiled at the remark. He admired her character, the spark Chloe seemed to carry, the way she seemed to bring out something from Lucifer.

“You will, Chloe. Now… I hear you're helping my brother with his situation,” the archangel, who surprisingly looked really young in the body he inhibited, answered. Chloe sighed, “What we've gathered, or at least what Amenadiel told me… it's likely something magical.”

The blue-eyed angel’s calm demeanor vanished, a frown falling on his face. He glanced at his younger brother as his lips pressed tightly as though he might have an idea of what was going on. Michael said nothing until finally he stated plainly.

“I'm going to help.”

Amenadiel had no clue as to what had happened to Lucifer aside that it was clearly due to some magical force. The angel sighed deeply, wondering if there was some way in which his brother could be helped. He needed to talk with Linda, Lucifer’s therapist. Hopefully, she might have the answers he was looking for. Amenadiel winced as he spread open his dark wings, vanishing from the room, and appearing outside Linda’s office. He paused, knowing full well that the human psychologist might still be angry at him for lying, only to knock moments after.

“Come in,” Linda’s sweet voice rang out. Amenadiel swallowed as he went inside, sucking in a deep breath. The blonde stared at the semi fallen angel with a look of ‘what are you doing here?’

“Why did you come back?” Linda sighed.

“It’s about Lucifer,” Amenadiel gave a brief pause before continuing. He was already familiar with Lucifer’s stupid stunt of revealing himself to the therapist, who surprisingly had recovered from the ordeal of seeing the devil’s true face. “He’s in a situation.”

“Isn’t he always?” Linda hissed, sounding off character. She had no reason to trust Amenadiel of all angels. Even Lucifer, who was literally the representation of the adversary, hadn’t truly lied to her.

“This is different. He’s human now.”

LInda stared and stared some more, completely unresponsive, before she blinked. “Human? As in… mortal?” She asked. Her answer was a sharp nod and she only looked at the dark angel before finally giving in. “What can I do to help?”

_“The purpose of human life is to serve, and to show compassion and the will to help others.”- Albert Schweitzer_


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry that this chapter is very short, but I was trying to gather ideas and this is the length of it. I hope you enjoy!

_"We are all on earth to help others; what on earth the others are here for I don't know."- W. H. Auden_

Linda Martin didn't think she would ever be helping her patient, Lucifer Morningstar, the actual devil, to help him in the state he currently was. It had been almost two weeks or so since Lucifer was, somehow, forced into a mortal body, rendered useless of his gifts or immortality. Whoever, even whatever, did this wasn't a being to be messed with if they were capable of downsizing a former archangel’s powers. Linda and Amenadiel struck up an alliance of sorts, trying to figure out what might help out their patient and brother into returning back into the devil he once was. Try as they might nothing had occurred yet the attacks on Lucifer suddenly stopped. Linda was genuinely worried that something far bigger was at play, but without any true knowledge on the situation, aside from what she'd been told, there wasn't much she could do. She was in her office when in came Lucifer, stalking forward like he owned the place despite the fact that his eyes were brimmed red.

“What can I do for you, Lucifer?” Linda asked. She frowned as she immediately noticed the bloodshot, almost exhausted, look on the mortal angel’s face.

“Do tell, Linda, what you've found on my… situation.” The devil purred, but his usual cheery attitude was hardly there.

“Is there something you want to tell me?” It was odd that Lucifer hasn't begun telling some elaborate story about a case, especially with the fact that he somewhat ranted about a victim and mysterious runes. The fallen angel smiled, but it lacked charm.

“I don't think you can help me, Linda dear.”

Linda raised an eyebrow at the sudden statement, wondering if maybe his emotions and attitude were a part of his current state. Some might as well could be since Lucifer wasn't used to feeling, but the therapist had no way of knowing if this turned out to be something else. It looked like he was slowly losing sleep and that really concerned his friend.

“I can’t know what’s going on if you don’t tell me.”

Lucifer smiled again as he finally launched into the story he was clearly trying to keep secret. 

"I haven't been sleeping properly." 

Linda blinked then released a soft intake of breath. "What have you been experiencing?"

"Dreams mostly, nothing to be concerned with," Lucifer replied smoothly. He seemed uncomfortable, but if the therapist didn't approach the topic then he would never tell and that was something that Linda didn't want. 

"Like what?" 

The fallen angel chuckled mirthlessly while he gave into the request. "Fire... my fall... you know, family drama." He answered like it was no big deal, like he wasn't being affected in some way. What had been the point in turning him mortal? Was it to teach him some kind of lesson or was there a bigger plan behind all this, to torture him and cause the devil pain? Linda swallowed, partially wanting to respect her former patient's privacy, but she had to know. It was the only way to help him.

"I remember it clearly. I couldn't breathe, fire engulfing my very body. It was... I seem to not find words for this," Lucifer paused as his hands started shaking violently, like simply talking about it was enough to cause a reaction. 

"Lucifer, it wasn't real. It happened so long ago." Linda continued, wishing to cause some reasurance to the stricken mortal angel. She hoped that she was doing could actually help and not worsen the situation? Lucifer had no familiarity with human emotions, even when he'd still been the devil, and right now... with his dreams, or rather nightmares, the matter would be dealt with. For a while Lucifer talked, slowly beginning to calm down though tears were forming in his eyes. It was actually working and Linda let herself smile, seeing the small bits of progress with the police consultant. Little steps. 

* * *

Deep in the shadows of the alley, a figure lurked, waiting for the right moment to strike. It smiled with crooked teeth and saw its prey, a young mortal who, if given the chance, could potentially be an issue. The figure's claws extended, teeth bared to kill, and struck forward, swiftly killing its catch. Soon, soon the plan would be set in motion and Master could finally get her twisted revenge on the fallen angel. There was a cracking of bones as the creature transformed. Just a few more days before the full moon arrived. And then everything will come crumbling down. 

_"It is a man's own mind, not his enemy or foe, that lures him to evil ways."- Buddha_


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy! Again, I’m not dead. I just needed to get a new idea for this chapter and now I got it. I’ve also got school, so that comes long ways.

_“In the End, we will remember not the words of our enemies, but the silence of our friends.”- Martin Luther King Jr._  
The case was going nowhere. Lucifer had become bored, considering he was still mortal, and he couldn’t remember what the runes meant. At least two bodies were discovered, one being a young female named Sasha and the other a devout religious male called Richard, both with similar markings to the first victim. Chloe and Michael began getting along surprisingly well after she had yelled at him for casting Lucifer down. Nearly three weeks or so passed, and nothing came up on how to return Lucifer’s powers, yet the former archangel refused to believe he would be rendered in such a pathetic state. As much as he despised his wings, the abilities of desire were simply too much to let go. Amenadiel and Maze left, searching for any magical means of helping their fallen brother and lord, checking in every now and again through disposable phones. Lucifer remained at odd ends with Michael, attempting to uncover reason as to why he had bothered in helping. His older brother let him, dismissing any so-called ‘reason’ including some that said ‘he was only here to take some pleasure in his brother’s state’ or ‘dad was behind this.’

  
“Lucifer?” A voice called, stirring the archangel-turned-human from his sleep. Prior to his condition, Lucifer hadn’t bothered in trying to get proper rest, since he couldn’t as an angel, but now he required it more and had to close the club earlier. He groggily opened his eyes, seeing the form of Chloe in front of him.

  
“D’tective, what?” He said softly.

  
“Yeah, we got another body,” Chloe sighed, clearly upset over the news. She stepped back, allowing room for Lucifer to stand, frowning as she looked at her partner’s ruffled suit. “Are you alright?” She asked, a bit hesitantly, knowing how the former devil could get when he was treated like he couldn’t take care of himself.

  
“M’fine.” Lucifer answered, doing his best efforts in smoothing out his suit. He followed close to Chloe, getting into her car since the detective refused to return his keys. The former devil flashed a grin at a passing woman, who simply looked at him in disgust, dropping the amused expression on his face. He sighed, appearing dejected, which didn’t go unnoticed by Chloe. “You’ll get through this,” she told him reassuringly.

  
“I sure hope you’re right.” Lucifer stated. He hated human emotions, the fact that he attempted to hide behind a cocky facade and had harder trouble doing it, the sharp feeling in his chest every time he was around Chloe, how his dreams left him covered in sweat. Refusing to admit he had a mild headache, Lucifer tried to involve himself in the investigation, smiling openly at those who passed by. He couldn’t keep focused on the body, or the crying male who turned out be the husband, nor on anything really. What he wanted was, a drink and badly. Why? He had no clue, considering he wasn’t consuming as much alcohol as before, trying to cease simply for Chloe. The detective had told him he would be more affected now that he was human and the horrible hangovers were not pleasing to the nightclub owner. Lucifer’s eyes suddenly narrowed as he caught sight of a shadowy figure. He didn’t hear the voices of the police around him, completely focused on the individual, but before he had the chance to get closer… it disappeared. He frowned, but didn’t comment anything on the matter, deciding it would be best not to involve his detective. His detective? Where did that come from?

  
“Lucifer!” Chloe shouted at him, a stern look in her eyes.

  
“Oh, yes, love?” Lucifer asked.

  
“What are you doing?”

  
“Me, you know… admiring the view,” Lucifer chuckled. He wasn’t one for lying, if you didn’t count select omission, but this time… it came easily.

  
“Are you okay?”

  
“Of course I am, detective.” He didn’t normally fall back on using the nickname anymore though this time, he was getting fairly annoyed with the concern as sweet as it felt. Lucifer mentally scoffed at the thought of ‘sweet.’ That was way beneath him.

  
“You sure? Go home, you look tired,” Chloe told him.

  
“I told you- fine then. I need a drink, anyways.”

  
Before the detective could say anything else, Lucifer stalked off to phone Michael, who would easily come pick him up and drive him back to Lux. Smiling sharply at Michael, the former devil entered his brother’s currently rented Chevy. The ride back was silent, mostly from Michael, who decided to let sleeping dogs lie and not demand any sort of truth from his younger sibling. It was a shame, in certain ways, that Lucifer still kept a distance from his previous caretaker, the one who helped raise him, but at the same time… the dark-haired male had every right, considering Michael was the one to cast him down.

  
“Do not worry about me, brother.” Lucifer answered, clearly in a mocking tone, before heading inside, hearing the sound of Michael’s car drive off.

He sat down on the piano stool after pouring himself a drink from an older bottle of wine. The wingless archangel started playing a rendition of a melody, humming along to it. He raised his glass as a way to give ‘cheers’ then took a long swig from it, ignoring the sharp headache that coursed through him. Lucifer continued playing, only to stop at the sight of his fingers shaking when he tried to do so. He groaned, standing up, staggering over to the counter. What was going on? He hissed, realizing the severity of the situation. He had been drugged.

  
“Gah! Wh- gh…” he gripped his nails hard on the counter, trying to stay awake. A low voice chuckled to his right.

  
“You shouldn’t have drunk that, should you?”

  
“What d- l’me go!” Lucifer’s hands were wrenched behind his back and he weakly struggled, kicking and squirming. He cried out as something hit him hard, dimming his vision effectively. “L’m-“ Lucifer moaned, his words coming out slurred, before he lost consciousness.

Darkness, pure darkness.

Lucifer slowly opened his eyelids, attempting to stand but found himself unable to. He tugged at his arms, noticing they were chained against the wall, grunting as the metal dig into his skin. His ankles were cuffed tightly, preventing him from properly moving. Where was he? He hissed sharply at the feel of blood drawn from his arms, still trying to free himself.

  
“Well, if it isn’t my favorite angel,” a voice purred.

  
_“Inside each of us, there is the seed of both good and evil. It’s a constant struggle as to which one will win. And one cannot exist without the other.”- Eric Burdon_

 


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize ahead of time for what's about to happen. 
> 
> Chapter Warnings: violence/torture, blood, and graphic depictions

On the way of leaving Lux, a sudden harsh wind began to blow and rain started pouring heavily against the ground, causing to Michael to slam the breaks. The archangel snarled as he turned the vehicle around and headed back in the direction of his brother's nightclub. Something wasn't right, and the weather acting up further concluded what might have happened. Reaching the pracitcally empty lot, given that it was still midday, Michael bolted inside, a breath caught in his throat at the state of the main grounds. It had been trashed, most likely someone looking for something, and there on the counter was an abandoned glass. There was an odd tinge in the air like... glancing down, the angel noticed visible marks, due to some sort of struggle. He realized with a start that Lucifer was nowhere to be seen. Michael took out his phone, the device which his younger sibling had handed to him for a strange reason, dialing Chloe's number.

* * *

His confinement prevented him from properly moving, glaring at his captor. His lips curled into an animalistic snarl, even though that didn't really do him any good. Livid, the mortal angel still attempted to get free, earning a laugh from the cloaked figure in front of him.

"Did you really think it would be that easy?" The voice purred, which sounded oddly familiar, but he couldn't place from where.

"What do you want with me?" Lucifer spat. He panted heavily, already getting too weak from pulling against the chains. He had no idea why he was constantly being attacked, aside of someone wanting to rid him of his position as King of Hell.

"Oh, everything, Lucifer. You ruined me," the voice hissed, eyes, flashing in the dimlit room.

"Ruined you? That's a laugh." Lucifer barked, a darkening grin forming on his face. He gasped in sudden shock as a hand closed around his neck, clawing desperately at his attacker. Without his powers, he couldn't push them away, and he was slowly losing air. "Let-" He coughed, spluttering heavily, as he was suddenly released.

"I'm in control here, not you. I will break you, piece by piece, until you are nothing more than a bloody mess."

Lucifer hissed sharply when the mysterious individual smacked him across the face, leaving a red imprint on his cheek. He snarled, feeling a wave of exhaustion course over him given that he couldn't struggle anymore.

"Let's get the fun started," the voice spoke.

(( **A/N: Chapter warnings ahead**

The knife twisted inside his ribs, emitting a loud bloodcurdling howl from his lips. He moaned softly, seeing the red liquid begin to trickle down his side. Lucifer gritted his teeth to keep from crying out even as the tip of the blade was twisted again, only to let loose a sudden cry when it hit his bones. He panted heavily, eyes starting to glaze over from the pain.

"Oh, come now... you deserve this. You know you do."

"Th-There's not-nothing you can do to-"

He jerked, struggling furiously against his bindings, snarling, mouth coated in blood. The mortal archangel whimpered sharply when some kind of dagger, similar to the blades used by angels, dug into his shoulder. He spat out the red liquid and went slack against the chains, unable to fight back. Lucifer bared his teeth in a feral warning as his captor only smiled bright and punched the human hard in the stomach, causing the former angel to double awkwardly from the hit.

"I did warn you, my pet."

Blackness filled his vision and he crumpled against the binds, unconscious, flashing back to his first memories of hell when everything was still horrible and hot. It still was, really, though there was a gradual improvement. Recalling the time he'd met Mazikeen, creating the body she had now, one of his most trusted allies and dare he say it... companion. The demoness had been the first, well, friend he had ever made, and now here he was... being tortured for something he supposedly did. It wasn't as if he had no enemies, former angels who still hated him, demons who were angry he left, and might he add... his mother, if she bore any resentment for locking her away. Red danced in front of his eyes, blood still matting his face and hair, and he yanked hard, not that it did any good considering he was human and weak.

To his utter dismay, his stomach growled, clearly showing he was hungry, but Lucifer didn't think he would get fed. Slipping between consciousness and going limp again, he didn't have much strength to fight back, not when his captor seemed to be a demon. He had to free himslelf, find Chloe before things got even worse.

* * *

"What do you mean he's missing?" Chloe barked over the phone. It was clear, simply from the sound of her voice, that she was distressed, worried over her partner. Considering there were other accounts of Lucifer getting attacked, it wasn't much of a surprise that Chloe might be wary of those around her who might be an issue towards her partner.

Michael had to admit he had a suspicion, which could potentially be the clue to finding out who was keeping his brother captive. The archangel looked livid though as his anger gave way and he kicked sharply at the counter. How could he have been so blind as to not realize that the threat on Lucifer’s now mortal life was bigger than it seemed? He had to find his younger brother and fast before the plan to take over hell, and his sibling’s possible death, was accomplished.

“Alright, we have to find him... and fast.”

“What should we do? We have no idea who has him,” Chloe’s voice came over the phone again.

“I’m not sure who has him. Lucifer contains a lot of enemies.” 

Michael’s worried expression never faltered as he attempted to find any sign or trace of his brother’s kidnapped. Had Lucifer been in tone of his powers, the currently human archangel might have stood a chance and gotten away, but that wasn’t the case. He heard the distinct click of Chloe’s phone and set down his own cellular device. 

“Come on, give me a sign and where he is,” the eldest archangel muttered, rummaging through Lucifer’s room for any clue. At least, there was the trace of sulfur, the mark of a demon, though that could be any handful of them. Lucifer, in his time, had created his own creations, aside from some of the souls which over time gained the abilities to have their own bodies. 

“Lucifer, be okay,” Michael spoke softly. He still felt guilty over the fate bestowed upon his brother, forcing him away from the gates of Heaven, now called the Silver City, and causing Lucifer all that pain and suffering. If he could rescue his sibling without any more damage, then maybe they had a chance to be family again. 

“I will find you, brother. I promise you that.” 


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry for this. 
> 
> That is all I have to say. 
> 
> -dream

His hair, lips, and torso was covered in blood, head lagging forward. The demon in charge was careful not to kill him though it had been enough to inflict actual pain and injuries. The first few times, Lucifer struggled, thrashing wildly to escape the bonds, but soon enough... he simply gave in. He screamed himself hoarse at first, the pain worse as a human than it had been when he was still an archangel and devil. With time, he learned to keep quiet, biting the inside of his cheek, to prevent the demon from getting a satisfation but on some days... he'd howl and jerk in order to get away. 

Lucifer lost count on how long he had been a prisoner though he figured at least five days went by. He barely had the strength to move, let alone speak. There would be days when the injuries had to be cleaned and he was given certain amounts of water to keep him alive. He hissed sharply as he tried to shift the weight on his leg, but within seconds he realized it was broken. The human angel growled as he heard the arrival of his torturer, eyes flashing with rage. Even then, it was all in vain and a joke. He didn't have his powers nor any true means of escaping. 

"Let's have some fun, puppy," the voice of the demon purred, the palm of their hand making contact with the captive's cheek. 

Lucifer jerked away from the hold, but the hand moved towards his chin and it was grasped tightly, ceasing a lot of movement. He bared his teeth a bit in a rare show of anger. 

"Now, don't be like that, you filthy dog. You'll need a good washing." The demon cooed. It twisted a hand over Lucifer's hair, pulling it back, and dragging a blade across the mortal devil's throat. Without warning, a kind of substance, which he guessed was alcohol had been poured over the wound, and he screeched in pain. Lucifer thrashed, gasping as tears welled up in his eyes, watering up when his vision dimmed slightly. 

"Do-Don... pl-" he tried to say, gasping and struggling to form words. He bit back a cry when a rag was pressed roughly against the injury to clean it, although it wasn't a very good job. 

"Now... are you going to be a good boy?" 

Lucifer couldn't really speak, his voice having dampened from the scream and the pain. He settled for glaring. Another half-yell tore from his lips as the blade connected with his broken leg, the point twisting inside. Gasping for air turned out to be an even harder struggle, a soft squeak escaping him. 

"Behave and you might get a drink tonight."

* * *

Almost two weeks had passed since Lucifer's disappearance and they were no closer to finding him. Michael teamed up with the LAPD, having gotten them convinced when Chloe had turned up, furious, with the archangel and announced that there had been an attack on Lucifer Morningstar. 

Michael was at odds end, considering he should've made some kind of progress in his brother's kidnapping. He figured it had to be a demon, or someone holding a grudge against the devil, and that only made him more angry, livid that they actually had the decency to lay a hand on him. Where could they have taken him? Michael was pacing like a caged tiger, his hands folded behind his back, attempting in coming up with solutions as to where his former fledgling was and who had taken him. 

Think. There had to be something and then he stopped. Michael disappeared in a flash, appearing inside Chloe's home. 

"Chloe!" He yelled. 

He could hear an angry shout followed by footsteps. Eventually, Chloe stepped out, looking downright annoyed when she saw the blue-eyed archangel. 

"Don't you have the decency to knock first before breaking into someone's house? I get enough of it from Lucifer," Chloe sighed. 

"I do apologize, but this is important." Michael sighed. 

He desperately hoped that Lucifer would show up on his own with a wide grin, exclaiming that he'd simply needed some time for himself, but the elder angel knew that wasn't case. Michael felt that he was going in a certain direction with Lucifer's disappearance. He strongly suspected that it had something to do with a renegade angel or even worse.

"Then you might as well start talking. What did you find out?"

"I have a feeling this has something to do with the Silver City," Michael started to explain. He stopped briefly before looking at the miracle human and continuing. 

"What is it?"

"I believe that a renegade angel is behind all this." 

Michael's anger was clear as his eyes flashed a mixture of blue and golden, a pair of feathers falling to the ground. 

Chloe gasped at seeing the faint parts of what were the wings. She wondered if one day she'd have the same chance at having the same experience with Lucifer once they rescued him. They would find him and make his kidnapper pay.

* * *

Lucifer's energy was weakening by the minute, eventually going limp against the chains. He barely looked alive and didn't even move when his captors showed. They checked him, but he had lost a lot of blood from the ongoing torture, beginning to assume he was dead.

"What do we do with him?"

"Leave him outside. Let someone find him for the mighty devil has truly fallen this time."

 

The demon did as he was asked and practically dumped Lucifer outside, not bothering to even clean up the mess of the blood. For a brief moment, he'd thought he had seen a twitch of movement but then it stopped and he walked away.

* * *

Everything hurt and he slowly opened his eyes, straining them against the sudden light. He coughed weakly, trying to move. He cried out, attempting to stand. After much effort, he groaned and stood, stumbling every few steps from the diminished energy. Lucifer staggered back, refusing to ask for help. Where was he? He gasped in pain and doubled over, wincing sharply.

Just keep going.

He stumbled again, reaching somewhere he could barely see.

There was a noise. Someone speaking.

He collapsed and went down, barely able to form words, and then his world went black.  

 


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You'll be the last thing I think of before I fall asleep and the first thing I think of when I wake up."- Anonymous 
> 
> Lucifer is finally free of his captors, but is everything truly safe? Will he ever recover from his torture? With no knowledge of kidnapped him, it is only a matter of time before it all falls apart.

Martha Collins, the female doctor who was in charge of the newest patient, entered the room with a clipboard and stood near a table, watching the unconscious man with a frown. She had the report with a list of all the extensive injuries and it seemed to never end: broken bones, knife slashes up and down his ribs, a massive concussion, even burn marks.

The dark-haired male's only signs of movement was the rise and fall of his chest. If it weren't for that, he would seem almost dead, faint red staining his head. When he collapsed in the parking lot of the hospital, the mysterious John Doe had been rushed to the emergency room for immediate treatment. The nurse working alongside Martha had done his best to clean up the blood, though some had been left as it had been too much to clean.

By the looks of it, Martha could tell that whoever had tortured her patient had attempted to kill him and didn't bother to check whether or not the man was alive. She couldn't find any family. She sighed deeply and wrote down "relatives unknown" on the clipboard, before focusing her attention on the heart monitor. There seemed to be nothing off about it. The only thing she could do was wait for him to wake up.

* * *

Lucifer Morningstar had no idea where he was. He slowly attempted to open his eyes though the sudden appearance of light made everything appear too bright. A stifled groan escaped his lips, biting back a pained hiss. A thought struck at him. Was he dead? The nightclub owner and now mortal angel shifted slightly, hearing a faint muffled voice somewhere to his right.

A sharp cough escaped him. "Wh-"

"Don't try to move. The injuries are still too recent." A voice, female by the sounds of it, spoke.

"Wh-Where am I?" Lucifer snapped his brown irises open, blinking a few times to adjust his vision to the very bright room. He hadn't seen light in the longest time. Had he finally made it out of the prison? 

A woman with dark hair and warm-colored gray eyes was standing in front of him, wearing one of the hospital uniforms. 

"How are you feeling?" 

His head pounded heavily and he groaned weakly, leaning back against the pillow. 

The female doctor frowned slightly. 

"Is your head hurting?" 

"Well, can't imagine that it would be fine," Lucifer flashed one of his cheeky yet dashing grins, even if it was obviously forced. 

"My name is Doctor Collins." 

"Lovely to meet you, Doctor." Lucifer smiled. 

"Do you remember what happened to you?" 

His enthusiasm suddenly slipped off his face, recalling his torture, face going blank.

Don't think on what happened. Don't think. 

It's over now. it's over. 

_whydoesithurt?_ _whywhydidn'tanyonecome?_

"Sir? Are you- Are you alright? Sir?" 

Without warning, Lucifer gasped sharply in pain, eyes clouding over. His heart rate increased rapidly, beginning to hyperventilate. Oh, no, no, this wasn't- damn it, dad! 

He was having a panic attack. 

* * *

 

"Chloe, he hasn't been seen in more than a week!" Dan argued over the phone. 

"He's not dead!" 

"The chances of that happening are rather slim."

Chloe was pacing angrily back and forth, like a caged tiger, while casting glances at the door. Lucifer's brother, Michael, was going to show up, and they were going to talk on possible canditates on who would've kidnapped the mortal archangel. 

She refused to believe that her arrogantly charismatic partner was dead. 

"Chloe... they want to call off the search." 

No. No, that wasn't- 

The phone slipped from her hands as it crashed to the floor, still intact, but Chloe looked stunned. 

Why couldn't they just find Lucifer? 

* * *

Michael was trailing down alley after alley, street after street, to find his brother... and nothing. The blue-eyed archangel was seething, because he felt like time was running out. Like Lucifer would die if he didn't hurry. 

There was no sign, not even something from his brother's suppressed grace. 

It seemed almost ridiculous. 

How exactly were they meant to find Lucifer now? 

 

 


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A reunion is in order, but it's all falling apart

Lucifer’s eyes were widened in pure terror, an animalistic snarl escaping him when the female doctor, Collins, got too close. 

 

“Sir, what’s your name?” 

 

“Lu-Lucifer,” he gasped in the middle of his panic attack. The former archangel had succumbed to his human persona and couldn’t escape, shaking badly. 

 

“Lucifer? Huh. Okay, breathe,” the doctor spoke. 

 

Martha frowned since her patient, Lucifer, was clearly under a whole lot of stress. She didn’t attempt to touch him again, seeing that the dark-haired man had a violent reaction when she attempted to do so. 

 

“Lucifer? How old are you?”

 

“...thirty-three…” mumbled Lucifer. 

 

“Is there anyone I can call?” 

 

“I- I- I- Chl-” the man moaned as he slumped to one side, falling unconscious. 

 

His name was Lucifer. He knew someone named… 

 

Chloe. It sounded a lot like the name Chloe. Martha sighed, heading off to find the records of her patient. 

  
  


Michael was fuming. The angel stalked down the road, his bright blue eyes barely containing a calm appearance. He had to change tactics if he ever wanted to find his brother. 

 

Chloe and him were running out of options. 

 

The phone that the detective had given him buzzed. Michael paused and checked the message. He stumbled back, not really believing what he had just read. 

 

_ He’s been found.  _

 

Spreading open his wings, Michael vanished from sight as he appeared inside Chloe’s home. 

 

“Where is he?” Michael asked frantically. 

 

Chloe didn’t say a word as she signaled for Michael to follow towards the car. 

The ride was silent, tense. Michael could not help but worry over what he would find. If someone had harmed his brother then he would unleash his full fury on them. 

 

After what felt like forever, Chloe’s vehicle pulled to a stop. The detective’s jaw had set, still not saying a word. Chloe went inside the hospital and snarled out her name. 

 

“Chloe Decker…” 

 

“You’re Chloe, partner to consultant Lucifer?” The receptionist asked. 

 

“Yes. Where is he?” 

 

“Room 66. Be careful.” 

 

Chloe was really unnerved by the statement, but she didn’t show it. She braced herself for what she would soon discover. The detective began making her way towards Lucifer’s assigned room. 

 

Her breath stilled when she went inside. 

 

Lucifer was passed out in a hospital bed. He looked increasingly young, somehow. His breathing came out in ragged noises and he shifted slightly. 

 

“Oh, Lucifer,” Chloe sighed.

 

This wasn’t what she wanted. 

 

“You’re Chloe?” A female doctor questioned. 

 

Chloe turned sharply to face her. 

 

“What is it?” The blond questioned. 

 

“My name is Doctor Collins. There’s a few things I need to discuss about Lucifer.” 

 

By the time Doctor Collins had finished, Chloe felt like she could actually throw up. 

 

Tortured, malnourished. 

 

Lucifer had suffered in the span of barely two weeks. Whoever took him had wanted the nightclub owner to hurt. 

 

Chloe felt her blood boil. She would find whoever did this and make them answer for what they had bestowed upon her partner. 

 

“He’s going to have to take it easy. Lucifer is still young and he has a lot of broken bones that were not set properly.” 

 

Lucifer groaned, falling prey to extremely vivid dreams of his torture. He let out a sharp cry, thrashing wildly to get free. 

 

“N-No,- let-” 

 

“Lucifer!” 

 

Chloe shook him, startled when the consultant screamed the moment she touched him. 

 

“Wh- d’tective?” 

 

Blood and vomit rose in the fallen angel’s mouth, looking pale and sickly green. He was sweating heavily, hands clammed up. 

 

“Yeah, it’s me,” Chloe whispered, a smile upon her face. 

 

Lucifer looked at her blankly. 

 

“You can’t- y-you’re not h-here…” 

 

“I- what…?” 

 

“You- You left.” 

 

No, no, what did his kidnappers do? No, this wasn’t fair. 

 

“Lucifer, I wouldn’t- I didn’t…” 

 

He’s confused and it’s not helping matters because… 

 

It’s not Lucifer. 

 

Her Lucifer would always find an excuse to crack up an inappropriate joke, grinning like a fool. 

 

He was gone. 


End file.
